Vals de la Luna Roja
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Mikasa estaba en la última etapa de su vida y quería recordar aquel baile el "Vals de la Luna Roja" de esos 2 enamorados tan opuestos y completos a la vez que le enseñaron lo que era el verdadero amor. One-shot inspirado en la canción "Red Moon" de Kalafina, compositor: Yuki Kajiura, desde que la oí imaginé esta escena.


**Disclaimer: este Fic es de un solo capítulo, inspirado en la canción "Red Moon" de Kalafina compuesta por Yuki Kajiura. Desde que la oí la asocié como una canción del Levi x Hanji: sobre un amor en medio del apocalípsis. Los personajes que aquí aparecen son de Hajime Isayama.**

**Hago esto como fan de esas 2 grandes personas que han cambiado mi vida. Solo dejo que mi mente y corazón expresen en palabras lo que siento.**

Nota: cuando comienza la canción, escribí primero la descripción de cómo me imagino la escena y luego la parte de la canción que se escucharía.

**Vals de la Luna Roja**

Mikasa caminaba por el bosque, era una tarde fría. El flujo del río de su vida estaba por llegar al desembocadero: un hermoso océano al que muchos llamaban "muerte". Su pelo ya notaba algunas canas, su espalda se había encorvado y su piel reflejaba ya el cansancio de la vida.

Eren. Su amado Eren ya había partido a ese océano tan próximo ella de llegar, donde él estaba preparando su bienvenida para mostrarle una belleza nunca antes vista.

Pero antes de ello quería recordar aquel baile, aquella danza de esos 2 enamorados que le mostraron como era el verdadero amor: un complemento de locura y seriedad, de pasión y emociones.

Fueron ellos 2, sus superiores en jerarquía que se veían tan contrarios y tan completos a la vez.

Mikasa dirigió sus pasos a aquel castillo en ruinas. Su corazón latió con fuerza al recordar las palabras que se dirigieron mirándose a los ojos en aquella ceremonia, comienzo de su nueva vida:

-Mientras recibía una flor con las manos sucias, me preguntaba si podía vivir junto a ti- Levi.

-Está bien si es simplemente una vez en este cielo- Hanji.

El único reconocimiento que habían aceptado a su valentía era el habitar aquel castillo abandonado, porque en el albergaban muchos recuerdos de sus corazones.

Como si fuera magia al abrir las puertas del castillo, el tiempo le dio un regalo a Mikasa en agradecimiento a su valentía, la única condición era cerrar los ojos. Ella cerró sus ojos: el tiempo retrocedió… Mikasa se dejó llevar por el éxtasis… y el hechizo comenzó…

Sonaron las primeras notas de un piano…

Una sombra femenina apareció sentada a la orilla de las escaleras: era Hanji vestida como el día de su boda, con su vestido rojo.

-Mikasa recordó:

Ella no quiso usar vestido blanco ya que no se sentía digna de ello y el rojo simbolizaba la sangre derramada por aquellas valientes almas en nombre de las Alas de la Libertad, quería agradecerles y rendirles tributo. Mikasa sonrió al recordar su manera tan alegre y particular de hablar, que sea dicho de paso, hizo que la costurera pusiera su cara en shock.-

Su vestido era hermoso: de falda levemente esponjada con encajes, de manga con hombros descubiertos, corset entallado y zapatillas rojas. Ella portaba como siempre sus lentes y su cabello recogido adornado con rosas rojas y una gargantilla plata con negro con las Alas de la Libertad.

Hanji estaba sentada a la orilla de las escaleras, como si fuera una princesa esperando a su príncipe.

-Mikasa recordó lo que Eren, por ser el padrino de boda, le había platicado cuando escogieron el traje de Levi: "A ellos no les gustan las cosas convencionales, tienen su manera tan rara de ser".-

En seguida apareció una sombra masculina detrás de ella. Llevaba su elegante traje negro de vestir, zapatos negros pulcros, camisa blanca y su característica pañoleta al cuello, se resumía a un porte de vampiro seductor.

Levi tendió una rosa roja sobre el hombro de Hanji. Ella tomó la flor mientras era levantada elegantemente por la mano de su amado. Dejó la rosa al pie de las escaleras, como tomando el lugar donde estaba ella.

Levi la llevó de la mano al centro del salón mientras ocurría algo mágico con campanas resonando. A cada paso que daban el salón se iluminaba, los cristales rotos se reconstruían, las flores marchitas revivían a su máximo esplendor y el olor a flores inundó el ambiente.

Mientras el tiempo reconstruía el pasado, se escuchó este canto:

_Cuando extendí mi mano y te toqué, una solitaria nota aguda se introdujo en mi corazón. Mientras miraba el cielo oscurecerse, el mundo incesantemente nos llamaba…_

Levi tomó a Hanji fuertemente de la cintura, la atrajo firmemente a su pecho mientras recargaban sus cabezas en el hombro de su persona amada, mientras el canto continuaba con su poesía:

_¿Enamorándonos y conociendo el dolor nos volvemos personas? Más allá de la noche en la cual tú lloraste resuenan los platillos del tiempo._

La mano de Levi empezó a desplazarse sobre la espalda de Hanji, acariciando la calidez que emitía, mientras Hanji le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos…

_Sin lugar a dudas creo que nuestro karma el cual está dibujado en el cielo interpreta la canción del amor._

Levi recorrió con sus manos esos brazos que reposaban alrededor de su cuello, recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta su hombro…

_Las lágrimas de la luna roja son música serena. Vivamos de tal manera que podamos compartir su luz._

Levi sostuvo el rostro de Hanji entre sus manos para contemplar su mirada, contemplar ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

_Debido a que tu voz me llamó sentí que nació mi primer deseo. Sostendré tu mano hasta llegar al interminable cielo persiguiendo la luz de la luna roja de junio._

Levi depositó un beso tierno y prolongado en los labios de Hanji, mientras una lágrima de dolor y felicidad rodaba por la mejilla femenina… no podía contener esos sentimientos al escuchar estas líneas de esas voces que cantaban su poesía, su más profundo sentir: el amor en tiempos de devastación…

_¿Cuántas veces las personas gritaron en medio del mar de lágrimas en que nacimos?_

_En un sueño desmoronado en el interior de las sombras "hágase la luz" ¡Resonó un Aleluya!_

_¿Por qué el simple karma de vivir traer más sufrimiento que felicidad?_

Levi se separó de esos labios para limpiar esa lágrima que rodó en su mejilla, darle esa tranquilidad hasta ver en ese rostro esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado, mientras el canto continuaba con su poesía:

_Siempre sueño con la música serena, para poder alcanzar la lejanía donde duerme junto a ti…_

Al regresar esa sonrisa que era para Levi la luz de su vida, asió el rostro de Hanji con las manos y bajó su faz hasta que reposara en su hombro. Tomó sus manos para entrelazarlas con sus dedos, las colocó detrás de su cintura y empezaron a danzar un suave vals, balanceándose de un lado a otro…

_Cuando te toqué… la primera canción nació en el mundo…_

_-Un suave piano y voces lejanas de sonidos intraducibles, cual canto de los ángeles sonaban acompañando a ese dulce compás…_-

Súbitamente cuando el violín retumbó con notas agresivas, la colocó en posición de baile.

Danzaron el vals de la luna roja con una pasión y entrega nunca antes vista, emanando en cada paso, en cada compás, en cada vuelta, en cada semicírculo todas las emociones guardadas en su pecho, como desgarrando la caja de Pandora de la manera más pasional jamás antes vista en una danza.

Era la esencia de ellos fundidos en un mismo ser: un vals violento y pasional.

_En medio de un verano descolorido y abatido, resuena una canción de lamento._

_El amor y los sueños algún día desaparecerán, aun así, mi voz todavía no puede llegarte._

_Mientras recibía una flor con las manos sucias me preguntaba si podía vivir junto a ti._

_En un sueño de devastación más allá del tiempo ¿lo puedes oír? El lejano aleluya…_

_Está bien si es simplemente una vez en este cielo…_

El corazón Mikasa se llenó de este pensamiento:

_"Una canción de amor resuena al igual que una llama. La intensa música serena empieza a desbordarse. La luna roja observa los sueños en el último cielo..."_

Mientras las sombras danzantes se pierden en su eternidad, el canto comienza a escucharse como un sonido lejano hasta desaparecer…

El hechizo se desmorona… El castillo vuelve a sus sombras…

Al abrir los ojos Mikasa sintió algo entre las manos: esa hermosa rosa roja…

Sonrió y agradeció a la vida, al cielo y al destino por ese hermoso momento. Cerró las puertas del castillo y continuó su camino para encontrarse con su amado Eren…

_Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
